


Tauriel

by Manwameldiel



Series: Stories from Middle-Earth [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel is only a little elfling when Thranduil finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tauriel

She was just a little elfling when her parents were killed. The little elfling and her parents were travelers who never settled down for a home. Nothing is known of where her parents came from but they were both great with swords and her mother was a fantastic healer, though not a known one.  
They had been traveling past the southern parts of Mirkwood when they had been attacked by a pack of orcs that lived in Dol Guldur.   
Little elfling had not been big enough to ride a horse all on her own so her mother had been carrying her. The orcs surrounded them and the mother hid her little elfling under her cloak.  
Then both her parents drew their swords and slew many orcs but more came and it became harder for them to keep them away.  
Suddenly the mother got hit by an arrow and fell of her horse, carrying her little elfling with her.   
The elfling was scared and confused and held on tightly to her mother. She did not know what was happening behind her but heard terrible screams and felt her mother arms go limp over her.  
After the screams had died out and everything went silent she opened her eyes and saw her mother dead. Her eyes wide open, staring into nothingness, her skin paler and cold. "Nana!" The elfling cried, then she turned and saw many dead orcs, the ones who had still been alive had gone away. She stood up and saw her father lying motionless on the ground, blood colouring his cloak dark red.   
Little elfling started crying and shouted for help but no one came.   
Even though she was small, she was strong and she managed to drag her mother over to her father and then she lay down between them, trying to warm herself with her parents' and her own cloak, for it was winter and the weather felt bitter and cold.  
After lying there for some time, minutes or hours she did not know, she heard someone approaching, someone on horses. She was scared and hid herself under the cloaks. She heard the ones who had come speak: "My lord, it seems the ones who killed them have gone". "Yes, so it seems". The voices didn't sound like they were someone evil so the elfling peaked up to see whose voices had been talking and saw two elves, one with light brown hair and the other, the taller, had long silvery white hair. She saw the taller one look over to where she and her parents lay, he started walking towards them.   
"Seems like someone didn't manage to escape..." the tall elf said said sadly yo himself but halted mid sentence when he saw the elfling. He lowered down so they were almost face to face. "Hello" he said to her in a soft voice. "I'm Thranduil, may I ask who you are?" "Tauriel" she answered. "And what happened to you, Tauriel?" "I was here with nana and ada and the orcs came and now they're... dead". Tauriel had started crying now but Thranduil said: "you can come to the woodland realm with me, if you want to, you can live there". Tauriel nodded and Thranduil took her up and walked with her towards the horses. "We head back, this little one needs shelter" the other elf said nothing but nodded and went on his horse.  
"But nana and ada" Tauriel said. "When we get to the woodland realm I'll send other elves to get them", Tauriel nodded. Thranduil threw his cloak around Tauriel to keep her warm, soon she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
